The Iron Shield
The Iron Shield is the third survival map in Despair and overall the seventeenth map in the Project 115 series. Overview The Iron Shield is a medium to large-sized medical site that was taken over by The Red Division. Features Navajo Cycler Rifle This is the first Wonder Weapon to appear in Despair and the first Wonder Weapon to be crafted. When firing the weapon, a bolt is launched until it hits a wall or zombie and all zombies go towards the bolt and explodes after a few seconds causing a large amount of damage More PowerGum Machines The Iron Shield now features three PowerGum locations rather than just one. Black Berry ShockTop This is a brand new perk introduced in this map. Upon consumption, whenever the player is damaged, 3 plasma bolts are fired frontward of the player causing medium damage to enemies. Weapons Starting Weapons * Colt M1911 * Knife * Grenades Off-The-Wall Weapons * M-14 - 800 Points (Located in the starting room) * Glock 20 - 500 Points (Located next to the Research Room A Door and outside of Medical Room's E and D) * UZI - 1000 Points (Located in the Power Sector east of Swift Hands) * KS-23 - 1360 Points (Located inside of Research Room B next to the Mystery Box) * AK-12 - 1500 Points (Located next to the Doctor Offices) Mystery Box Weapons (Located inside of Research Room B) * P226 * Glock 20 * Raging Bull 12-Gauge * UZI * MP5 * G36-C * AK-12 * M-14 * AN-94 * Galil * SWAT-557 * KS-23 * M3 Super * Carbon-26 * M-24 * M-82 * SKS * Storm PRX * OHM * Bianchi FA-6 Buildables * Assault Shield * Signal Transmitter * Navajo Cycler Rifle Perks * Juggernog (Located inside of Medical Room D) * Quick Revive (Located in the spawn room) * Swift Hands (Located in the Power Sector west of the UZI) * Deadshot Daiquiri (Located inside of Research Room A) * Black Berry ShockTop (Located near the Doctor Offices) Easter Eggs 1 major easter egg and one minor easter egg. Major: How to escape the park Note: This easter egg will not work if any player is playing as Evan Durham. * Step 1: Gather the fuses Around the map, there are three fuses the player must pick up. Alongside with that, there is a green panel in the Power Sector in front of Swift Hands. The player must press their use key and outside of small building where Swift Hands is at, there are three grids and the player must place the fuses on the grids. Once that is done, next to the green panel, there is an orange panel. The player will press their use key on it and a sound will play. * Step 2: Grab the blue key In the starting room, there will be another fuse. The player must pick up that fuse and take it to Medical Room E. There is a pipe in that room and the player must press their use key to drop the fuse in there so it transfers over to the Pack-A-Punch room. If the player decides to go through the sewer system while holding the fuse, the player will loose the fuse. Another fuse will spawn in the same spot so the step can restart. Once the fuse has been transferred, the player must pick it up and take it to a single grid similar to the ones in the Power Sector. After placing it, a blue key will spawn. * Step 3: Change the sewer direction After grabbing the blue key, the player must return back to The Iron Shield. Next to Research Room A, there is a door that required a blue key to open it. Once opening it, there will be a fuel conversion. The player must take it to the sewer system. When going through there, the siren of an incoming Red Division Juggernaut will play. Once more the player must go back to The Iron Shield and kill the Juggernaut. The player must be careful on this step. If the player kills the Juggernaut before it has entered the playable area, the player will not be able to grab the lever it drops. Therefore the easter egg can not be completed. Once the Juggernaut is defeated inside the playable area, the player must pick up a lever is drops and take it to the Pack-A-Punch room at the bottom of the sewer exit, there is a black burnt spot on a wall. The player will place the lever there and it will change the direction of the sewer line. Players must note that this will be the last time entering the Pack-A-Punch room as changing the sewer line leads to the boss battle, so it is recommended that players upgrade all their weapons before placing the lever. * Step 4: Defeat the Agarthan Tank Once the sewer line has changed directions, the player will go down the sewer line one last time. There will be a waypoint marker on a wooden slab. The player must press their use key on it to place the fuel conversion. Upon doing so, the train cart will start powering up. In doing so, an Agarthan Tank will spawn, starting the boss battle. While the battle is active, infinite zombies and Red Division Juggernauts will spawn. Once the Agarthan Tank is defeated, all zombies and Juggernauts will be killed and no more will spawn. The player must press their use key on the switch on the train cart to escape The Iron Shield. Minor: Crashed VTOL Outside of the Main Office and Research Room A, if the player goes to the far end where zombies can enter into the playable area, the player will find the VTOL ship in which the characters were in after it was shot down.